


Distance

by thefirewithinher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirewithinher/pseuds/thefirewithinher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Regina and Emma work together in their search for happiness, they uncover the true depth of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Timing

Regina spent her entire day trying to occupy her time; she felt an emptiness she could no longer ignore. The days without Henry seemed to drag on forever. She couldn't focus on even the most mindless chores. It felt as if some unknown force was pushing down on her; she was absolutely powerless against it. Regina was tired, but not the kind of tired that could be solved with some coffee or a nap. Regina got ready for bed anyway. It was too early for bed, but Regina couldn't trust herself with any task in this state, not even dinner. She wasn't hungry anyway.

Regina pulled back her sheets and got between them. Embracing her cool soft sheets, she ached for some sort of relief. As she began pleasuring herself, she closed her eyes and attempted to clear her mind of all the clutter that's been going on in her life. She tried to let go of her perpetual anger towards Emma. Not only did Regina have to deal with the repercussions of Emma's foolish actions, but now Emma insists on interjecting herself in Regina's life even more. Regina wasn't sure if Emma's feeling of obligation or her reckless behavior angered the queen more. Regina didn't need a savior, she needed to be left alone. Regina brought herself back into what she was doing. Breathing heavily, she began going harder at herself. She needed this, some form of relief. Some form of pleasure that would…

Regina heard a knock on her door.

Somewhat startled, Regina quickly slipped on her robe and hurried to the window. She only needed a slight glimpse to know it was Henry, so she immediately headed downstairs.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

"Mom? Why are you dressed for bed? It's 7:30..." Henry had never seen his mother answer the door in such casual attire.

"Oh... I wasn't feeling well..." Regina was suddenly very aware of herself. She was so excited to see her son, she completely forgot that she was dressed for bed. She looked up from Henry's shoulder to see the savior, her hands jammed into the tight pockets of her jeans. Emma shot Regina a half-smile.

"Is everything alright?" Regina began thinking of the reasons why they would be here, and none of them were positive.

"The kid wanted to see you, but I told him you might be busy…" Emma chimed in, her eyebrow arched in a mischievous manner. Regina replied with a cock of her head.

"Yeah we didn't mean to bother you, mom. We were just wondering if you wanted to get some dinner, but since you're not feeling well..."

"Just seeing you makes me feel so much better, Henry. Come in and I can make us something" Regina opened the door wider for her son to enter.

"I'm not going to ask you to make us something if you aren't feeling well! Moms, stay here. I'll go to granny's and pick up some food."

“Henry, that’s too far.” Regina’s heart began to pound. She really wasn’t in the mood to be left alone with the savior.

“It’s okay. I left my bike here.” Henry was already heading out.

"For someone who wanted to see me, he seems pretty quick to get out of here.” Regina grumbled.

"Nah. I'm sure he's just hungry" Emma assured her.

"I'm sorry that we caught you at such an… unfortunate time. And before you could even finish…well… whatever you were doing" Emma said, holding back her uncomfortable laughter.

The queen let in a gasp of air, "I… I can assure you… I…"

"I know that flushed look anywhere. C'mon Regina. It’s okay!"

“You don't know me that well. I can assure you; I have no earthy idea what you’re talking about." Regina could barely stand just how right Emma was.

"It's part of my superpower. It doesn't help that you're getting more flushed by the second." Emma winked.

Regina turned away, completely mortified. There was no reason to deny it any longer.

"Regina… it's fine. We're both adults here… We're friends… right?" Emma started to sound concerned. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned it.

Regina, still stunned by the whole conversation, kept silent.

"I mean… I think it's pretty clear that it's a natural thing most people do. I consider myself pretty skilled at…"

"Okay stop." Regina's voice cracked, her body still turned away from the savior.

Emma sighed. She knew if she made the situation uncomfortable enough Regina would have to say something. Emma obediently held the pause and waited for the mayor to continue.

"You're right… is that what you want to hear. You can't expect me to just openly blurt out that I've been so stressed lately that I can't properly pleasure myself." Regina heard herself say it. She felt it slip from her gritted teeth, and she was angry. The queen turned to face the savior with regret in her eyes.

"Excuse me, I…" Regina headed towards the door, but Emma caught her with her hand gently caressing the queen's arm. The savior knew to be cautious when touching Regina.

"Regina, wait" The pair locked eyes. Regina began to wonder if she really wanted Emma to know. She knew she needed someone to talk to about all of this, but it would be too awkward discussing it with anyone really. She already said it. The damage was done, and Emma seemed to be pretty comfortable about it, why shouldn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm back" Henry's voice was cheerful, his arms full with the bag of food.  
"What did I miss?"

“Uhh… just… chatting" Emma quickly turned her head to Regina.  
Regina returned a look that sarcastically beamed 'nice job being subtle, dear’   
When it came to Henry, Regina was best at handling diffusing situations he didn't need to be a part of.

Henry unknowingly shrugging off the odd encounter with his mothers, set the food down on the counter.

Regina wanted to change. She hated that all she really had on of substance was a robe. She didn’t need to feel any more exposed than she already did. Regina realized she had an entire window of opportunity when Henry was gone, which she blew completely. 

"I'm…I'm sorry what is this?" The mayor wrinkled her nose to present an equally confused and disgusted expression.

"Oh c'mon mom!" Henry let out a small whine and a look Regina knew all too well. The queen wasn't sure if she'd seen it more often from Henry or his mother.

Regina decided to pick her battles and this was one she was willing to lose. Is it really even a loss to see that smile on her son's face. She picked up the sandwich and took a cautious bite while watching Henry's delighted reaction.

As the evening went on, Henry began incessantly raving about one thing or another… Regina wasn't really paying attention. She couldn't pay attention, not with Emma sitting right across from her. The both fidgeted nervously, accidentally playing footsie with one another from time to time. Once one of them discovered it was indeed the other one's foot, they would immediately pull away in agonizing regret. It happened so often, the queen began to wonder if Emma was doing this on purpose. Regina would excuse herself every once in a while for a refill on the wine and a couple of shots of tequila she kept hidden away for… emergencies. While Regina continued with her composure, Emma could tell she was fading fast.

"Hey kid, why don't you sleep here tonight? It's getting pretty late anyway." Emma tried her best to use her best maternal tone she could muster up at such late hours.

Henry nodded and soon after scurried to his room, but not before kissing his mothers goodnight.

 

There was nothing Regina could do. There was no escaping whatever was about to happen between them. It was all so painful in such a suffocating way, she had to laugh. It was funny, really, if it had only happened to someone else. At this point, Regina felt as if it had happened to someone else, sober Regina. And how sorry and amused she was for sober Regina. The more she thought about it, the harder she laughed.

"Regina…" Emma tried not to sound concerned.

At the sound of Emma's voice, Regina began to laugh harder. She began walking toward the kitchen once again for another shot.

"Regina!" Emma followed, making sure the mayor made it safely to her destination.

Just as Regina reached for the bottle, Emma snatched it back from her. Regina climbed up on her countertop, the savior running after her, afraid she would fall.

Emma was getting annoyed with this little game, and she expressed that with a stern scowl. Regina leaned in close to the savior, so close Emma thought she was slowly falling forward. The mayor slid her hand behind the savior's back and exhaled deeply against the blonde hair, sending chills down Emma's spine.

"Well, if you're such an expert, Ms. Swan, why don't you just show me then?" Regina whispered, running her fingers down the savior's back with one hand and sliding the blonde's hand underneath her skirt with the other. Emma felt nothing between her fingers and Regina's bare skin. The mayor began kissing Emma's neck, which made Emma breathe heavily. Regina let out a soft moan as she held tightly onto the savior.

"Oh god." Emma had to get Regina to bed, to somewhere safe. The queen stunk of tequila. Emma knew this wasn't Regina, this wasn't what she really wanted. Regina was just... frustrated. She couldn't carry her, that would make too much noise and wake Henry. Emma needed to concentrate. Hopefully she practiced enough to teleport the two of them to Regina's bedroom. Emma tried to ignore the queen as she attempted this magical task. Thankfully, the pair ended up in Regina's bed. Unfortunately, Regina clung to Emma for support, trapping her in the bed for the night.  
Emma shifted in an attempt to get comfortable, but unconscious Regina decided to take that a little too well. The mayor nestled her head between the savior's breasts. There was something about the way Regina held onto Emma that reminded her of a child. The queen just looked so vulnerable at that moment, it made Emma’s heart ache. This side of Regina was one she must've never shown anyone, maybe not even herself. Emma brushed Regina's hair out of her face, it was softer than she imagined it would be…not that she… thought about it much or anything… Regina seemed so vulnerable it almost hurt. Emma couldn't help but kiss the forehead of the queen. The situation was so painfully awkward at first, but now, Emma seemed to be exactly where she was needed, no matter what Regina would think when she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina felt the light on her eyelids, shooting pain hitting her head like a bullet. The queen opened her eyes, trying to situate herself on what exactly occurred last night. Regina's blurred vision focused on the pair of eyes staring back at her. Startled, Regina flung to the floor.

"Regina!" Emma whispered. It all started coming back to the mayor, her outbursts, the tequila...oh the tequila. Regina was mortified. The concerned savior poked her head down at Regina. The poor woman was crouched against the bed, her face hidden.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"  
Regina would not answer.

The queen slowly turned her head towards the savior, giving her the angriest scowl she could present at the moment. Truthfully, Regina wanted nothing more than to cry, but the queen was not going to let Emma see her break down again. She wasn’t going to humiliate herself again. 

Emma saw the pain in Regina's eyes, the way she wanted nothing more than for this all to be a dream. Emma wondered if she should've tried harder to get out of the hold Regina had her in last night. The savior wanted to leave, she really did, but it felt right to stay with Regina at the moment. Emma now realized how terribly wrong she might have been.

"Get out" Regina's voice cracked

Emma winced at the pain in the queen's voice.

“Regina, please. I'm so sorry. I would've left, but you were on top of me and I really didn’t want to leave you like that. " Emma ached at the sight of her like this

“Do not make me repeat myself." Regina rose from the floor in as graceful of a manner as possible.

"Mom..." The mothers could here the footsteps of their son getting closer.

With a wave of Regina's hand, the savior was gone and the queen had on fresh pajamas.

"Good morning Henry" Regina opened the door to her bedroom to see the boy standing there with his mouth open, ready to question his mother about the noises he'd been hearing.

"My nightmares are back." Regina had her response ready before he could mutter a word.

"I knew something was wrong last night." Henry hugged his mother in sympathy. He always respected Regina's privacy about the dreams that plagued her. His company always seemed to help.

"Why don't you go downstairs. I'll meet you there in a bit. I just want to take a quick shower before I start on breakfast." Regina watched as her little groggy prince headed down the stairs.

...

Emma found herself, once again, in front of the mayor's front lawn. The savior got scared the first few times and went home, but not this time. Emma ran over what she would say to Regina once more in her head. The savior planned on apologizing for staying that night, Regina just looked like she needed someone. Emma decided she wouldn't mention why she stayed… or maybe she would. She couldn't decide which would sound less creepy. Now Regina would never open up to Emma… still the savior refused to give up on her.

Regina paced around her bedroom. It had been two days of dodging and detours from Emma. Regina even arranged a way for Henry to get to Emma's without contact. Regina would rather spend the rest of her days hiding out than face Emma for one second. The queen was sure the feeling was mutual, but didn't understand why it felt like she was doing all of the work of avoiding. Emma should have the decency to at least consider where Regina might be. Emma was at Granny's when Regina was usually there, and was around when Regina dropped off Henry at the bus stop. It was almost as if Emma wanted to see her. But Regina was sure it was merely coincidences from a simple savior who lacked common sense. Why would Emma want to even be in the same room with Regina after the way she came on to her? She was just… frustrated. The one thing Regina couldn't understand was that Emma was there when she woke up. Regina knew nothing happened; the mayor had full memory of that night. But why would Emma sleep in her bed with her?

On her way back from the other side of the room, Regina noticed her curtains were open. The mayor hoped no one was peeking in her window, sticking their nose where it didn't belong. Regina looked out of the window only to see Emma standing outside, lost in her thought as much as she was.

"It's not polite to awkwardly stand in front of people's houses, Ms. Swan. Although, I guess you might not have known that." Regina held her door open just enough for her to fit.

"Regina, we need to talk." The savior moved towards Regina as if they were playing chess and it was her move.

"I have nothing to say to you, Ms. Swan. Now please, do us both a favor and leave before you make this even worse. If you're expecting an apology, I'll send you a brief, but carefully worded email about my unprofessional behavior. Don't expect anything more. I don't need to explain myself to you." The mayor began stepping back from the door to close it.

"Wait! Regina, I want to apologize. I know you were drunk and we never have to speak of it again. But you were really drunk, I felt staying with you was the right thing to do." Emma was racing towards the door. She knew if Regina closed that door, their relationship would never be the same.

"Are you saying I can't handle my liquor? I hate to burst your egotistical bubble, savior, but I don’t need your help." 

"You know how hard I work to make sure nothing bad happens to you? I worry about you constantly, Regina. I want to be of any help involving your happiness, even the temporary kind. "

"Well I didn't ask you to… I'm not some obligation that needs taking care of. Go take your charity work somewhere else." Regina looked out of the side of her eye, desperate to not look at Emma. Something about the way the savior looked at her made her actually believe that Emma might actually care about her. What did Emma get out of this?

"That's not how it works. Regina, don't you know I want to take care of you? Don't you know I want you to be happy, not out of obligation, but because I care about you. No, you don't need fixing. You're perfect, but everyone needs help. Let me help you, Regina." 

Regina paused, her eyes glued to the ground. It was too much. It was all too much.   
After what seemed like forever to Emma, Regina looked up at her. The queen’s mouth hung open, but no words could come to Regina at this moment. Emma, looking into Regina's helpless eyes, caressed her arm.   
Regina, her eyes stuck in the savior's, opened her door, and led Emma inside.


End file.
